Don't Judge a Narc by It's Cover
by LittlemissStarshine
Summary: Tom and Doug play as the McQuaid brothers to bust a major school drug ring, and are found face-to-face with two tough, drug-dealing sisters that seem  to run the show. But is there more to the Morgan sisters than appears? Set in 1st season with Fuller.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story on , so I'm going to be honest with you before you read: it might not be that good. I've never written a 21 Jumpstreet fanfic before, so if I offend you by butchering the wonderful characters, I apologize. I'm open to all opinions and any advice you have would be wonderful. I'm working on the second chapter, so if you like it, please let me know! I won't waste any more of your time! Enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Besides my OCs, I own nothing. Squat. Diddly-squat.**

"Penhall, Hanson! My office!"

Doug and Tom looked at each other from their desks, and slowly lumbered their way into Fuller's office. Tom closed the door behind them, and Doug threw himself onto the couch. "What's it today, Coach?"

Fuller threw the file to Tom. He opened it and scanned it. "Another drug ring? How many are there in these schools?"

"Too many, Hanson. That's what we're here for: to stop them." Tom looked through it more thoroughly, then tossed it over to Doug. Fuller continued, "Two months, three schools under the same dealers, sixteen and five deaths. Boys, this is not your usual drug bust. It's an all-out monopoly." He sat down in his chair and continued. "Prior to this, these schools were pretty clean. Sure, kids did drugs, but it wasn't like this. We were called in when some poor freshman on some pot. It was until the other that we knew something was up." He looked at each boy. "This ring has already killed five kids. Others may be dying as we speak. I want you to stop it before another couple of parents are informed that their kid won't be coming home for dinner because he's dead." He leaned back and waited. "Any questions?"

"Do we have any idea of who our local businessmen are?" Doug asked, crossing his legs on the couch.

"The strongest idea we have are a group of kids from Feldman High School." He handed each a piece of paper. "These three in particular. Steward Heffernan, Aaron LaRue and Mitchell Sandler. They have a previous arrest of selling drugs. They returned from school suspension three months ago."

"Just enough time to get their hands dirty again," Tom said. "But how are we sure these three guys are responsible for the other two schools?"

"We're not entirely. But these happened nearly simultaneously, with the same drugs they were dealing out earlier. My suspicions are that they have connections in the other schools. I've sent Hoffs and Ioki in both to find if anyone is affiliated with Heffernan, LaRue and Sandler. But I want you two to focus on the root itself." Tom and Doug stood up and nodded. They were walking out, when Fuller stopped them. "And boys?" They turned around. He sighed. "Be careful, as usual."

Tom said to Doug as they were walking to his desk, "Sounds like a dangerous case."

"Yeah," Doug replied, "with dangerous kids. That means we'll need a dangerous getup with this one." He raised an eyebrow and looked at Tom with a smile. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Tom smiled. "I wished I wasn't, but I am."

They stopped in the walkway and screamed, "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!" They high-fived their signature McQuaid style. "HAH!"

When the bell for first class rang, the chattering teenagers slowly emptied the hallways and filled the classrooms. Class began as usual; the teacher spend a few minutes scribbling notes on the blackboard, giving the students extra time to be social. But suddenly the unusual occurred. The door swung open, and two unrecognizable students were in the doorway. "HELLO!"

The teacher, Mrs. Lyndly, jumped when the door slammed, and she dropped the chalk. The rest of the class were quiet and stared at them. She picked up the broken pieces of chalk and walked uncomfortably to the two newcomers. "Can I help you boys?"

"Yeah, I'm Doug McQuaid, this is my brother Tommy here," he patted Tom on the shoulder, who smacked his gum and gave her a nod. "We're new, and we happen to be in your class right now." He stuck a piece of paper inched from her face. She slowly took it and read it. When she finished it, she sighed and wore a strained smile.

"Yes, I can see that. Well, welcome to Feldman High School. Please take any free seat." She moved as close to her desk as possible to let them through. Tom spun around to her while walking and said, "Hey, sorry 'bout the chalk. A little glue will have it fixed great!" He winked at her and continued walking behind Doug. They went to a group in the back.

"Hey Tommy, these guys look cool!" Doug flopped down in a desk within the group. "How ya doin'? I'm-"

"We know who you are," said one of the kids, his jet-black hair hanging in his eyes. "You're Doug and Tommy McQuaid."

Doug smiled. "How'd ya know? You psychic or somethin'?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, we _heard_ you when you burst in."

Tom punched Doug's shoulder. "Told ya, Dougie boy. You're too loud."

Another boy wrapped his arm around the first boy. "Cool it, Mitch, these guys look alright." He looked between the two McQuaids and grinned. "Don't mind old Mitchell here, he's just cranky without his nap. I'm Aaron LaRue, this buddy of mine is Mitchell Sandler, and this little squirt behind me is Stewart Heffernan."

The guy behind him waved at them blankly without looking up from a sports magazine. "Call me Stew. Stewart sounds like my grandpop."

Aaron smiled. "And this," he said to the rest of the group, "is our crowd." The others nodded to Tom and Doug.

Tom smirked and took out a fresh stick of gum. He sat down in the desk next to Doug and grinned. "I'm beginning to like this school already. More of our kind here." As soon as the group seemed distracted, Tom reached over and poked Doug hard in the shoulder. "Always have to call me _Tommy?_"

Doug grinned and squeezed Tom's cheek. "_Aw_, come on," he laughed, grabbing the piece of gum from his hand. "I think it's adorable!"

The teacher looked up from teaching. "Mr. McQuaids?"

They both looked up. "Yeah?"

"Will you _please _stop fooling around and pay attention?"

"Oh, uh, sorry teach. I was just telling Tomm-" He was instantly hit in the stomach with Tom's elbow. Doug grunted with pain before continuing, "-_Tom _how wonderful you are teaching Spanish class today."

"Mr. McQuaid," she said, "this is _World History._"

"Oh. Well, you're really kicking tail in that department too." The classroom filled with chuckles.

Tom punched him on the shoulder. "And they say you're the smart one."

Mrs. Lyndly sighed with exasperation and said, "Mr. McQuaid?"

"Which one?" Doug asked.

"Both of you! Your behavior is distracting the rest of the class from their studies."

Tom turned to a young blonde girl next to him. "Am I distracting you from your work, sweetheart?"

The girl, immediately smitten with the bad boy's good looks, giggled into her hand and shook her hand.

He looked at the girl in front of her. "What about you?" he asked, a sly grin forming. She too giggled and shook her head. Tom looked triumphantly at the rest of the class and Mrs. Lyndly. "See? No problemo." A murmur of approval rippled in the group they were sitting in. Mrs. Lyndly struggled with a comeback, so she sighed in defeat and turned back to the blackboard, broken piece of chalk in hand.

"What did I tell you, Mitchy?" Aaron said, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder and eyeing the two brothers. "These two really are men of our own hearts!"

"Yeah," Mitchell said, still unimpressed with the McQuaids, "but let's see how exceptional they are when they meet the Morgans."

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, everyone herded to the cafeteria. Aaron had an arm around each McQuaid brother and was heading to their usual table. "Boys, this is where the kings sit!" They all sat down, some of them on the table itself instead of a chair. Doug turned his chair around and straddled it.

"So," Doug said, referring to Aaron's previous comment. "You guys are kings around here?"

"Hell yeah," he replied, putting his mud-crusted sneakers on the table. "We rule these halls. Have been for a while." He leaned in towards Tom and Doug. "It's all about influence boys, if you know what I mean." Tom and Doug looked at each other. They knew what he meant. "And I can definitely see the possibility of you two goofballs becoming kings. Trust me, you're going to like it. Here, kings get what they want. So," he said, placing his feet back on the ground. He rested his elbows on the table, and looked each of them in the eye. "What do _you _want?"

Tom smirked. "Influence. If ya know what I mean."

Aaron smirked back. "Yeah, I do. But let's talk about that more privately later." He looked at Doug. "Anything _you _want?"

Doug looked around. "What else is there?"

Aaron furrowed his eyes at the question, when he was distracted by something over Doug's shoulder. He showed an amused grin at what he saw. "So, finally coming in? Bad girls."

Doug and Tom turned in their seats to see a pair of girls coming over. One of them was normal sized, while the other was considerably shorter. The taller one lead the way to the table. "Yeah," she said when they got close enough, "we had some 'car trouble.'" She smirked at Aaron. Tom took a good look at these two girls. The taller and more dominant one of the two was wearing a worn leather jacket on top of a faded Beatles T-shirt. A pair of black boots were hidden underneath worn out jeans. She let her copper hair dangle in front of her face and hid her eyes behind a pair of shades. He looked at the other one behind her; she had a similar apparel, except she was wearing an old denim jacket with rhinestones covering most of it, and the sleeved were roughly cut to the elbows. Her darker hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and red lipstick was smeared on her lips.

These two girls were looking at the rest of the group; they were completely oblivious to the McQuaids until Doug pointed at them and said to Aaron, "That. I want that."

The dominant girl finally looked down and stared at the two behind her sunglasses. She looked hard between the two, especially Tom, who was looking just as coarsely at her. She looked at Aaron and pointed at them. "Who are these?"

Aaron was smiling. "These," he said, "are Doug and Tommy McQuaid. They just transferred in from, uh...where did you transfer in from?"

"Taft," Tom said curtly.

"Yeah. But they're cool though. They chewed Mrs. Lyndly in class this mornin'."

She took off her shades and rolled her eyes. "Please. Mrs. Lyndly is nothing. She's like chewing on already spat-out gum." From the corner of the table, Mitchell smiled to himself.

Tom looked at her up and down. He hadn't even met her five minutes, but already he highly disliked her.

The second one talked. She laughed and patted the other's shoulder. "Come on, sis," she said in a sing-song voice, "don't be too hasty." She looked at them and grinned. ""These two could have some potential." She winked.

"Down, girl," Aaron answered.

"Aaron," the taller one said before he could say anything else, "you may as well waste a little more of your breath and introduce us."

Aaron smiled playful. "Diana, you're harsh this morning." He waved a hand at the duo. "Boys, these are Diana and Helen Morgan, the Queens in out monarchy." Helen did a one-side smile and faked a salute, while Diana stood cold, looking at them. She walked around and sat down next to Aaron, while Helen sat next to Doug. "As you see, we have some new kings in our court."

"I don't know, Aaron," Diana said, a sarcastic smile spreading onto her face. "We may have some more queens." She looked intentionally at them for the full effect.

Doug looked at her with irritation, but held his tongue. Tom, on the other hand, was very much in his McQuaid character, and lashed back, "How can there be 'more' queens, when they weren't any in the first place?"

She looked at him and her smile faded. "You mean something by that, boy?"

"Yeah, don't be so arrogant with people you don't even know. You could get hurt that way."

Helen cut in. "Don't be so hasty, darlin'. Diana can handle people trying to hurt her. She's a pretty damn strong fighter."

Tom looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "I don't see anything but a whiney bitch." He looked at Diana right as he said the last part. Doug looked at Tom in half amusement, half worry.

The entire table fell quiet, waiting if there was some comeback. Aaron looked between the four in worry. Diana had eyes set on Tom's, daggers shooting out of them. Tom was in the same position. They stayed that way for about five minutes, until Diana put her shades back on and stood up. She jerked Aaron up with her. "Come." She began walking towards the wall that was near the table. Helen stood up as well and followed. When they got to the wall, they spoke in hushed voices. Diana occasionally looked over at Tom and Doug, and had her jaw firmly clenched. Helen would speak up occasionally, with a serious, but much softer, face. When the conversation "ended," Diana flicked the end of Aaron's nose and stalked off, Helen trailing behind her.

Aaron sat back down, and looked at Tom with a serious face. "That wasn't the best idea, Tommy boy. You just got on the Morgans' bad sides. You don't _wanna _get on their bad sides."

Doug scoffed. "Who runs this show, LaRue? You or them?"

"Yeah," Tom interjected. "Are you that whipped?"

"You guys don't know what the fuck you're talking 'bout!" Mitch said from the end of the table. His eyes were mixed with anger and hints of fear. "You don't know what these girls are like! They aren't stupid cheerleaders! They're business women. They do business, and they mean business!" He pushed his bangs off his forehead. "Don't you see they're no one to piss around with, or are you as stupid as I think you are?"

"Mitch, shut up!" Aaron interrupted.

"No! You want these guys to be in business with you, you may as well tell them what they're getting into!" He looked back to Tom and Doug. "Look. They may look hot and working, but that's nothing to mess with. They kill, man!"

It was Stew's turn to try and shut Mitch up. He looked up from his sports magazine. "Don't you know when to keep your damn mouth shut?" he asked unemotionally.

Mitch ignored him. "They've only been here two months, and already people are scaredof them!"

Tom cut in. "What do you mean?"

"They transferred in two months ago. They got expelled from Hardsford for selling drugs. In those short months, they've proven they're lethal. They're no one to fuck with, trust me! Diana had served time in juvi. for stabbing a guy in the ribs. He _died_, man!"

For a while, the group was silent. Aaron looked pale, and finally said, "Just don't piss 'em off again." He stood up and walked away, but not before punching Mitch hard in the back.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. The McQuaids celebrated their first day of school by officially offending every single teacher and turning the classrooms into their own little playground. When the bell rang at the end of the day, everyone rushed out to get out as fast as possible; it was Friday, and the weekend was calling them. Tom and Doug were galumphing to the parking, when Aaron caught up with them. His ashen face he had back at the cafeteria and disappeared, and his gloating smile returned. "Hey McQuaids, what are you doin' tonight?"

They looked at each other, then looked back at Aaron and both shrugged their shoulders.

He grinned even wider. "Well, I was hoping you too would join us tonight. We have some business to attend to."

Doug smiled. "Finally, some action! When and where?"

Aaron handed him a sheet of paper. "Be there by 9. It's sure to be very fun and educational."

"If you're talking what I think you're talkin' about, don't worry. We're plenty educated in that department," Tom said, smacking his gum.

Aaron grinned. "That's what I like. People with experience." He was turning to go, but stopped and added, "Oh, and I spoke again with the Morgans. You two've been forgiven with a warning. Just don't screw around like that again." He looked at Tom and went off.

Doug whistled low. "I have a bad feeling in the back of my gut, Tommy."

"Yeah, me too." Tom glanced to his side, when he saw Diana walking down the hallway alone. As she passed them, she didn't look at them, but it didn't mean she didn't know they were there. Tom watched her walk away and dug in his pocket. "Dougie, go get the car ready. I need to go to my locker." He handed the keys to Doug and left before he could respond. Doug knew he wasn't going to his locker.

"Just don't provoke her again too much!" he called after Tom. He walked out to the parking lot with his hands in his pockets. "He really doesn't know when to let sleeping dogs lie," he muttered to himself, pinching a bag of chips out of the hands of a passing sophomore.

Tom followed Diana at an even pace, then walked faster to catch up with her. "Hey, Hotshot," he called out. She continued walking, ignoring him. He was trailing behind her. "Yoo-hoo, I'm talking to you."

"Buzz off," she said blankly over her shoulder.

Tom grabbed her arm and spun her around. "That wasn't very nice. I just came to know if we were on good terms or not."

She looked at him as if he were an idiot, and said, "We're not. But I put business in first. I don't do all emotional stuff. As long as you don't piss with me financially, you're fine. Now go screw a pooch." She tried to walk away, but Tom kept his grasp on her.

"You're really getting dirty there," he said with a grin.

"And _you _don't know when to back off."

"That's the way I am. Can't help it."

Suddenly, a smile came on her face. A wicked smile. She leaned closer to Tom, keeping their eye contact. She kept leaning in until their noses barely touched. "That's not all you can't help. I don't like you, Tom. You get under my skin and won't crawl back out. But I know your type: more instinct than brains. And in about ten seconds, you're going to pour water all over your crotch. By _instinct_." She smiled and walked away from him quickly, putting something back into her jacket pocket. Tom didn't understand what the hell she meant until-

"FIRE!" a freshman screamed, pointing at Tom. Tom looked down and gasped. Flames were licking the front of his jeans. Without thought, he grabbed a water bottle out of some girl's hands and poured it all over himself. He sighed with relief until he realized what he did. He looked down and saw the water spreading on his jeans. Shit. He spun around to see where Diana went, but she was gone. He bolted out to the parking lot, ignoring the giggles and faces.

When he slammed into the driver's seat, Doug looked up from a magazine and popped another chip in his mouth. He smiled at Tom, but it faded when he looked down at his jeans. Puzzled, he said, "What? You didn't think to go to the bathroom while you were in there?"

"Go to Hell," Tom said under his breath as he screeched out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for everyone for messaging me about the first chapter! Sorry about taking so long to upload, but my life's been busy right now! Anywho, enjoy chapter two!**

**Rated T for drug references and language.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, like I said before, squat. Except the OCs. They're mine...unless someone really really wants them for a large sum of money. Then I'll consider it.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, look Harry. It's the McQuaid brothers, back from another day of juvenile delinquency!"

"Yeah. How was Feldman High?"

"Beeeeeeautiful. Hey Iok, how 'bout you get your persons off my desk?" Doug pushed Harry gently off his desk and sat down in his chair. "What a day, what a day, what a day."

Judy took Harry's place on Doug's desk. "So how did the McQuaid brothers find Feldman High? Find anything?" she asked.

"Nothing but the usual," Tom replied, irritated. "They have the nerds, the jocks, the regular kids and the potheads. But they have a secret ingredient."

"What's that?"

"A pair of _very _egotistic bitches." Tom rubbed his head.

"Tom, that's not nice," Doug said. "I don't think they were _that _egotistic. They're just a bit...confident."

"A _bit_? Doug, General Custard was a bit confident, these two are through the roof!"

Judy exchanged glances with Harry. "Just exactly are these two mystery women?"

Tom grimaced. "I don't know. They're these two sisters. Helen and Diana Morrison."

"Morgan," Doug corrected.

"Yeah, Morgan. They're these, I don't know, tough girls who live 'la Vida Loca.' They transferred in about two months ago. And if you ask me, they seem to be a major influence in this group."

"So, do you think they're the ringleaders?"

"I don't know. One thing's for sure though, I'd bet my bottom teeth that they're highly involved." Tom rubbed his hands together. "They sure are annoying though. Especially Diana."

Doug laughed. "Oh please. You're just grumpy that a girl embarrassed you in front of a whole hallway of kids."

"Embarrassed? Doug she set my _pants on fire_!"

Judy and Harry both stifled a laugh. "She set your pants on fire?" Judy asked, looking at Tom's pants. "How? Where'd she get you?"

Tom scowled and looked away. "These aren't the _same_ pants, Judy. I had to change afterwards since I poured water on it as well."

Doug opened his bag and pulled out the soiled pants without hesitation. He held it in front of him for Judy and Harry to see. A large, dark circle was placed right on the crouch. They couldn't help but laugh when they saw it. Doug joined in as well. Harry was trying to speak through his laughter. "How did you let her light your...candle so easily?" This made Doug and Judy laugh even harder. Tom didn't answer at first, but sulked.

"Yeah, ha ha ha. Laugh it up," he finally said. He opened one of Doug's drawers and took out a lighter, striking it in front of Harry. "Let's see how _you _like it."

Harry backed away in fear, and Judy rolled her eyes. "Hanson, stop the melodramatics."

Doug snatched the lighter away from him and patted his shoulders. "Aw, ease up partner, it was just a joke! Plus, you _were _provoking her awfully well. Be thankful you didn't actually get physically hurt by her little prank." He leaned closer. "But me thinky that she may a crush on you."

He shuddered. "Don't even joke about that."

"No, I'm serious! I remember doing things to annoy girls I had a crush on back in school, like when I taped their braids to the back of their chairs. I think she may be doing the same thing. Of course, in a much...different manner."

Tom rolled his eyes. "That's just what I need. A psychotic, homicidal, drug-dealing girl following me around with a box of pot-laced chocolates."

"What?" Judy asked. "Go back a little bit, babe. Homicidal?"

"Apparently, you don't mess with these two broads," Tom stated matter-of-factly. "The bitchier one of them spent time after killing some guy with a knife."

"And Tom is within her firing range."

Fuller walked out of his office and called the group in. He sat back down in his chair. "Okay, what have we found?"

Judy sighed. "I don't know, Captain. These guys at Jefferson have connections, but I don't think it's these guys. I subtly put down their names a couple of times, but they didn't seem familiar with them. And from what I heard this morning, they get it from some older guy."

"How much older?"

"I'm not sure. Not much I figure. Maybe college age. But I think we may be headed to a dead end on this one. I think this is all coincidental."

Fuller looked at her and turned to Harry. "Anything at South Clarkston?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing with the three kids, it seems to me. But I think I have a link with Jude here. See, from what I heard is, some older kid is the one passing in the drugs to these guys. Maybe it's the same guy, and not those punks from Feldman after all."

"How about we ask the main men ourselves?" He glanced over at Tom and Doug.

"Well, I don't know if there's a mystery man lurking in the shadows or something," Tom said, "but these guys are definitely back on the horse. I don't know if they're involved in the other schools, but trust me, they're involved in something. Doug and I are meeting them tonight to do some 'business.'"

"Yeah, 'supposed to be educational."

"Fine. See if they have any connections with an older man. Anything else?"

Doug smirked. "Yeah, we ran into a very interesting pair of broads over there."

"Penhall, save your wooing for _outside _the classroom, please. We're here on a case, not The Dating Game."

Penhall's smirk lost some of its height, but he kept smiling lightheartedly. "No no, not like that, Coach. I mean we met a pair of kids that are very involved in this group."

Fuller raised an eyebrow. "How involved?"

"Well, we dunno for sure. But they seem to have a large opinion in this group; I mean, these guys are whipped. Maybe you've heard of them? Diana and Helen Morgan? Ring any bell for you?"

Fuller looked away in thought, then turned back and shook his head. "I don't recall any Diana and Helen Morgan."

"They transferred in about two months ago from Hardsford," Tom said. "They were expelled for drug-dealing. One of them was put away for stabbing a guy to death. Why didn't we get these guys in our file?"

"I don't know. These two are complete news to me. I'll try to get criminal records and transcripts of these two." He rubbed his chin. "How involved do you think they are?"

Tom shrugged. "We have no hard evidence, Captain. But I have a hunch that they could be the real culprits here, and are just stringing these guys in their web. They seem like the manipulative type, as well as having a drug-dealing and criminal record."

Fuller nodded in thought. "Okay. Keep an eye on them until I can get some background. Until then focus on the three kids and any connection to an older, possibly college-age male. That's all for now."

When everyone left Fuller's office, Doug checked his watch. "Almost time to meet them. Ready to go?"

Tom smirked. "Yep."

As they were walking out, Harry yelled, "Hey Tom! Don't forget a fire extinguisher!"

Tom subtly ignored him.

* * *

As they pulled up to The Pink Flamingo, they saw the group standing outside. Smoke wrapped around them like wreaths, and the outside light caused a strange eeriness about the situation.

"Geez, what a dump," Tom murmured.

"Yeah," Doug replied. "You ready?"

When they approached the group, Aaron was all smiles. "Hey, boys! Thought you wouldn't make it."

"Are you kiddin'?" Doug replied loudly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Diana smirked at Tom when he caught up with Doug. "Hello, Hotrod," she said.

Tom ignored her. He looked around. The music from inside the nightclub was muffled booming through the walls. "What are we doing' here, LaRue? This place looks like a dump!"

"Chill out, McQuaid," Aaron rebuffed. "This is a great spot for business and hangouts. I know the guys who run this place; they're friends of my Dad. And sometimes when the cops aren't looking, they let us come in and have a drink."

He sat on the stoop of the club and took out another cigarette. When he lit it and took a few puffs from it, he offered it to Diana. She swatted his hand away. "No way, man, you can keep the cancer stick."

He laughed. "Since when have you gone healthy?"

"Since I don't want to lose my life on some fucking internal growth. The only ways I'm going out is by some old ghost with a grudge or high as a kite with a stupid grin on my face." She smiled. "I'm not going out with a bang in a hospital bed, man."

Helen, who was leaning on the wall behind them, bent in and snatched the cigarette for herself. "Yeah, soon Diana you'll be going soy." She leaned back on her heels and inhaled deeply, blowing it out in Doug and Tom's direction. "What about you two? You've been awfully quiet."

"Eh, about what?" Doug asked.

"Oh, everything," she said with a growing grin on her face. "I've been expecting you two stooges to be running your mouths off. But I'm guessing Tommy-boy over here's got a pretty good idea of what happens when you do that. Right Tommy?"

Tom looked at Helen hard, but bit his tongue from saying anything. Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax Tom. If I intended to hurt you, I would have already. All I gave you was a little scare and a big lesson." She looked at him. "'Kay?"

He glanced and kept his gaze at her. He couldn't get how the Hell someone could really act like that. He nodded in response.

Doug watched the scene, and turned back to Aaron. "So LaRue," he said, changing the topic. "Aren't we supposed to be getting some action? Where is it?"

"Sit tight, Doug," he replied. "He should be coming any minute. Don't know why he's so damn late, though."

Diana stood up from her seat on the stoop. "Is there a phone anywhere around here? I gotta make a call."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"If I don't tell Dad where we are, he'll kick our asses from here to Boston."

He grinned. "I thought you two were tough. You're still calling Daddy?"

She smiled. "With a dad like ours, even Satan would call him to tell him where he was." She looked around. "Now...phone?"

He pointed down the street. "Down the block. But hurry up, our connection could be coming any minute."

Diana laughed. "I highly doubt that," she remarked as she walked away.

Tom and Doug watched her walk away. "I'm going to follow her," Tom said under his breath. "Maybe do a little listening and see who she's really talking to. If she really needed to call her father, she would have done it earlier." Without anyone's noticing, he snuck behind a car and took off after Diana in the shadows. By the time her reached her, she was already on the phone. He went closer to try and listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, he's not here yet. An hour late. Some connection. I've seen a lot better...no, I couldn't call you earlier, we were under their watch the entire time. You have no idea how hard it was to give you this call...we're _trying_, but this isn't going as easily as you think!...Yeah...yeah, we know. No, they don't have a clue...Uh-huh...uh-huh...we're doing everything we're being told to do. Yeah, alright. I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. Look, I gotta go, I've been gone too long. They'll start looking for me. Yeah...bye."

She stepped out of the payphone, and nearly crashed into Tom. She jumped back and screamed. "Jesus!" She took a look at the man who scared her. Her eyes narrowed. "McQuaid, what the fuck are you doing snooping around here?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Seems dangerous for a girl to be out on her own in a neighborhood like this." He looked behind her at the phone. "Protective father?"

She looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah, he can be a real bastard about it, too. Wants me to call him as often as possible. Like I have the time or the quarters for that." She smiled cautiously. "Come on, we should be headed back. The wrong ideas may pop up if we're out for too long." Diana brushed past him and walked briskly down the block. Tom stood there, trying to think of who she really called, but turned around and followed her.

When they returned, Aaron was hooting with laughter. "Hey, hey! You two! Been out a little long, have we?"

Diana smirked and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, it wasn't what you think. Tom followed me to secure my safety. He was considerate to do that, unlike SOME people I know!"

Aaron pulled her down and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I would have done that, if you asked me!" He rubbed her shoulder. Mitch looked at him with a silent sneer.

Suddenly, a car came pulling around the corner. It slowed down until it stopped in front of the club. A figure stepped out of the driver's seat without turning off the ignition. Obviously, he didn't want to be long. He went to the passenger's seat and took out a duffle bag, then walked toward the group.

Tom raised his eyebrows. Even though he wore his hood over his head, the structure of this man looked bigger and older than anyone in the group. A college-aged man, perhaps. Tom looked at Doug, who looked at him with a similar expression.

Aaron stood up and walked to the man with a grin on his face. "You're late, man." He tried putting a hand on his shoulder, but the man pulled away and swatted his hand back.

"With what I have, you have no right to complain about when I arrive." He kept his face covered by his hoodie, and stayed out of the streetlamp's light. "Now do you have what _I _want?"

Aaron stopped smiling, and nodded slowly. "Stew," he said without turning around. "Get the bag." Stew walked to a garbage can near the stoop and pulled out an identical duffel bag. He dusted it off and handed it to Aaron. Aaron waited until the other man gave him his duffel bag, then laughed in his throat and tossed his bag at the man's feet. "You're a great cousin, you know that?"

Before anything else could be said, a familiar siren pierced the air. Flashing lights turned the corner and a series of patrol cars were headed in their direction. Aaron turned and yelped. "Cops! Run!"

The man, who jumped in his place higher than any of the rest, ran to his car without the duffle bag and set off with the screech of his tires and turned the corner. Tom tried to see his license plate number, but it was too dark see it. Everyone was scrambling down the street to get away. Many, however, were caught, including the infamous McQuaid brothers. They were shoved roughly inside a cop car. Tom looked out his window just in time to see a kicking and screaming pair of sisters biting and scratching any bare skin on the cops before being pushed into another patrol car. Others were still fighting with officers as they drove off.

After about ten minutes of driving, one of the cops turned to look at Tom and Doug. "So," he asked, "you guys are the Kiddy Cops?"

Doug smiled sarcastically and nodded. "Reeking havoc since 1901."

The cop driving looked at their attire in the mirror and laughed. "I swear, the sight of you would make some of the guys back at the Academy burst a blood vein."


End file.
